


“Is she gonna make it?”

by heyyallcam



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Ivy cries, Major character death - Freeform, Stockholm, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam
Summary: Ivy held her in her lap, not knowing if she would make it.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	“Is she gonna make it?”

Carmen was laying out in the snow for the whole night. The whole night. Of course, there was nothing Ivy could do about it, she was busy saving the launchcodes from the V.I.L.E. operatives, Moose boy and Otter man, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel any less bad. 

It was torture, seeing Carmen so damaged, knowing what she must have been through. Her face was scratched, she had bruises all over, and her lip was bleeding a little too, it was such a hard look for Ivy. Carmen was hurt so, so badly, and it hurt Ivy so, so badly.

Laying her head in her lap, Carmen tried to stay awake. Her eyes closed for longer and longer times, and each time it sent Ivy a wave of guilt and grief. 

“Is she gonna make it?” Zack asked from the driver’s seat of the van. The single question sent worry all throughout Ivy, she hadn’t even considered Carmen dying, at least she didn’t want to. Carmen couldn’t die on her, she was too strong. Carmen could survive this, she’ll recover. That didn’t stop Ivy’s worrying thoughts creep back into her mind. 

_What if she turns out not ok? What if she’s dead by the end of this...what if she’ll be gone for good? What would Shadowsan say about this, what about Player, what about VILE? Would they finally win? What if she ends up not being strong enough this time. What if, instead of everyone chases after her, wanting her dead, captured, arrested, tortured, it’s the weather that gets to her?_

The thoughts filled her head abruptly and didn’t stop coming. All she could mutter in response to Zack’s question was, “Of course she is.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, it was so hard not to start crying right there, but she didn’t want to worry Carmen any more. She was already afraid enough. 

Carmen desperately muttered phrases about the mission. “N-no hospital. Mission- V.I.L.E. operatives-“ Carmen always valued her life’s mission more than her own life, Ivy knew that, she’d seen it many times before, but it still hurt. It hurt to see her best friend always putting her mission in front of her own life. Always prioritizing her mission, family, friends, over her own life. It was going to be a problem later,Ivy knew that one day she might eventually break, but out of fear of Carmen never coming back to her normal self, she kept quiet. Ivy didn’t want to lose her to Carmen to always going head first into danger, fighting, trying to be strong for Ivy. Ivy was strong enough, she’d raised her brother for practically her whole life, had to deal with Shadowsan’s grumpy remarks, she was physically strong as well, and she’d even defeated V.I.L.E. today. So why does Carmen always insist on doing everything herself? Maybe not all by herself, but she certainly hides a lot from her crew. Carmen knows the rest of team red can do it. They’ve proven themselves multiple times. Why does Carmen put some random artifacts over her own life? Are they really that important? They’re from the past, they can’t be any more important than Camren herself. These objects can’t be that important.

Ivy looked down at Carmen, into her eyes, trying so hard not to tear up, to be strong for Carmen, as she always was for Ivy. Carmen resting in her lap, breathing slowing down, Ivy couldn’t stand the sight of it. Every time Carmen’s breathing slowed, Ivy could feel fear raising in her. She held Carmen closer, warming Carmen with her warm hands, “It’s ok Carm, all taken care of.” She reassured Carmen in a hope to help her.

What Carmen didn’t know was how much Ivy loved her, romantically even. It was something that Ivy never wanted to bring up in fear of ruining her life long friendship with Carmen. She couldn’t bear the thought of not being friends anymore, or losing her. To death. 

Carmen’s eyes flickered open for a few seconds, it sent Ivy a wave of relief, hope that she’d be ok. “Wh-what? By who?”

Ivy somehow mustered up the courage to say “By Carmen Sandiego, who else?” It felt wrong to take Carmen’s place, but she had to, for the sake of many people’s lives. 

Tear dripped down Ivy’s face, it didn’t hit Carmen, thankfully, but Carmen knew how much Zack and Ivy worried for her. 

Carmen felt warm in Ivy’s lap, she was comforted with Ivy’s hands on her chest and shoulders, looking out for Carmen’s pulse. 

She closed her eyes. Ivy’s heart skipped a beat out of fear she was dead.

That fear came true. 

Carmen Sandiego, after everything she’d been through, was dead. 

She’d died in Ivy’s lap that night, no longer breathing. The red thief was no more. 

What’s more is that she died to weather. Out of all of the dangers of living as an international super thief with two organizations dead on her trail to take her down, it was the bitter cold that got to her.

Ivy didn’t want to believe it at first. It wasn’t real, she was too strong. She’d be ok after this. 

But Carmen’s pulse stopped, Ivy felt it. Ivy knew it was over, she was gone.

For good.

That was it.

Her tears poured down onto Carmen’s face. Ivy sobbed uncontrollably, still holding her dead friend’s body close to her, in the backseat of a van. Zack heard this, “Ivy?”

Ivy felt herself get pale, it was torture, Carmen was gone and now she’d have to tell Zack that, she’d have to tell Player, Shadowsan, and maybe even Julia. 

“...she’s gone.” The tears stopped. Ivy didn’t know what to feel anymore, it hurt way too much.


End file.
